mixelsfandomcom-20200223-history
Max
Were you looking for the person, Max? Click here. A Max is when three Mixels from one tribe combine, creating a combination with the powers and abilities of all three; including a unique power. Maxes Trivia *The leader of the tribe is the dominant Mixel in the Maxes, and the one who controls the Max. It is possible that the leader is decided by whoever controls the Max. *By collecting three members of a tribe in the Mixels sets, one can create the Maxes using LEGO. This is one of the main selling points of the sets. Instructions can be downloaded on the website or found in presents in Calling All Mixels. There are always plenty of leftover pieces from the Maxes. *In Calling All Mixels, the player can save everyone in a tribe to perform a Max. *In Mixels Rush, the Maxes can run at fast speeds regardless of the floor, and can destroy and ignore obstacles in their way. *The 2015 Infernites Max is the largest Max. *The Cragsters Max is the only Max so far that is humanoid and not based off a regular animal or animal-like creature. *The Electroids Max and Lixers Max are the only Maxes who have a ball-jointed neck in their LEGO model. *The 2015 Infernites, Glowkies, Klinkers and Weldos Maxes are the only cycloptic Maxes. **The Orbitons Max is the only non-cycloptic Max of the Series 4 Maxes. *Both 2014 and 2015 Glorp Corp Maxes have a nose and sharp toes. *The Glowkies Max has the most teeth of all the Maxes. *The Electroids Max, 2014 Glorp Corp Max, Klinkers Max, Lixers Max, and the Weldos Max are the only Maxes without movable jaws in their LEGO model. *The 2015 Glorp Corp Max is the only Max with a handheld object (magnifying glasses). *The Wiztastics Max, Glowkies Max, Orbitons Max, Lixers Max, and 2015 Glorp Corp Max are the only Maxes with wings. The 2014 Frosticons Max and 2015 Infernites Max can also fly, but they respectively uses frost-breath and jet feet instead of wings. *All the Series 4 Maxes can fly, despite the fact that no members of the 2015 Infernites can fly. *The 2014 Infernites, Cragsters, Orbitons, Glowkies, Klinkers, 2015 Frosticons, Weldos and Munchos Maxes are the only Maxes so far not to have a tail. It is possible that this is because none of them have a tribe member with a tail. **However, the 2014 Infernites Max has fire on his bottom that resembles a tail. *The Flexers, Wiztastics and the Lixers Maxes are the only Maxes so far that have four legs. *The Cragsters Max was the first Max to appear in the series. *Series 4 contains the first Maxes in the animated series since Series 1. *In Mixel Moon Madness, it is confirmed that Maxes can switch off voices of its different tribe members. *Maxes can be formed by a tribe member combining with an already created Mix from their tribe. These often end up having alternate designs from the standard Max, as shown with the Glowkies Max. *Each Max has powers that come from different body parts of the Mixels in their tribe. *The 2014 Frosticons Max has the most powers among the Maxes, while the Fang Gang Max has the least. *The Wiztastics Max is the only Max that has a non-offensive unique power, which is creating portals. However, he does attack in Calling All Mixels, as he creates a vortex that soon explodes. *The Infernites, Frosticons, Glorp Corp, and Glowkies are the only tribes that have more than one Max. *In A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig, in the scene where all of the Mixels were gathered together in one place, some Maxes were erroneously shown alongside the Mixels they consist of. *As shown A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig, even a Max can go wrong and result in a Murp. **From the same episode, it shows that all Maxes can fly. * The Weldos Max is the only Max that has yet to make an appearance in the show. Gallery See also *Mix *Murp Category:Forms of Mixing Category:Max Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:Series 1 Category:Series 2 Category:Series 3 Category:Series 4 Category:Series 5 Category:Series 6 Category:Series 7 Category:Series 8 Category:Infernites Category:Cragsters Category:Electroids Category:Frosticons Category:Fang Gang Category:Flexers Category:Glorp Corp Category:Spikels Category:Wiztastics Category:Orbitons Category:Glowkies Category:Klinkers Category:Lixers Category:Weldos Category:Munchos Category:MCPD Category:Medivals Category:Mixies Category:LEGO